El Miriendero de Lorien
by Narringe
Summary: Una chorrada que se nos ocurrió a unos colegas y a mí en una tarde aburrida. Leanlo y dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


· El Miriendero de Lorien · 

( Una pequeña sombra se desliza por la penumbra que ilumina Lorien de noche, un hobbit se levanta de su cama y observa como una figura en 2D con la cabeza en forma de patata pocha saca de no-se-sabe-donde un mazo en el que están inscritas las siglas 200t y golpea a la dama y señora de Lorien en la cara mandándola directamente a Valinor. Justo después de que Karmeledriel se perdiese en la oscuridad del cielo como un puntillo dorado, la pequeña sombra recoge del suelo un anillo con forma de flor(vamos, una mariconada), sale corriendo, baja unas escaleras de piedra y se gira para recibir al pequeño hobbit(aunque sea más grande que el)) 

-Shinchan: ¿Mirarás que es lo que tienes para miriendar? 

-Frodo: ¿Qué veré si lo hago? 

-Shinchan: Ni el más sabio te lo diría. 

Pues tu madre... 

...Hace muchas cosas para miriendar. 

Cosas que ya miriendamos... 

...cosas que miriendaremos hoy... 

...y algunas cosas... 

...que aun están por miriendar. 

(Frodo se acerca hacia su bolsa de papel marrón, la abre y del susto se cae al suelo (aparte también por lo que pesa el jodido Anillito de los huevos)). 

-Shinchan: Sé lo que has visto. 

Porque también esta en mi bolsa. 

Es lo que tenemos que miriendar. 

La compañía se esta rompiendo. 

Ha comenzado su final. 

Él intentará hacerse con tu mirienda (aparte, claro está, que también quiere el Anillo). 

Ya sabes de quien te estoy hablando. 

Uno a uno, acabará con todos para poder comerse tu mirienda. 

-Frodo: Si me lo pidieras... 

...te daría mi mirienda... Pero el Anillo me lo quedo yo que mola mazo. A ver que te habías creído... 

-Shinchan: (Jodio Hobbit de los coj... ya ma chafao to el plan)Ejem... a ver... por donde íbamos... Ah!!! Ya me acuerdo. 

Me la ofreces sin reservas. 

No negaré que mi tripa la ha deseado fervientemente. 

(Shinchan se pone papel de water por todos los lados, sale corriendo al coche que se ve en la Comarca en la Comunidad del Anillo, arranca el ventilador, le pide a Frodo que lo encienda y que lo sujete, y se sube a una silla) 

En el sitio del chef oscuro instalarás un gourmet... 

...no oscuro, ¡¡¡Pero pequeño y matón como el puto anillo de los cojones!!! ... 

...¡¡¡Traicionero como el arroz que luego no te deja ir tranquilo al water!!! ... 

...¡¡¡Más duro que una barra de pan de hace dos meses!!! 

Todos me querrán en sus cocinas... 

...y desesperaran... 

...¡¡¡Woooooo!!! 

(Frodo acojonado sale corriendo a cambiarse de calzoncillos, y vuelve con la misma expresión de ¡¡¡JODO!!! En la cara, mientras tanto Shinchan se parte el culo y de la risa se cae al suelo pegándose un ostión que pa' que). 

-Shinchan: (me cago en la puta, vaya leche que me acabo de dar) Bueno, bueno, he superado la prueba (¿o era el test? Mira que tener alzheimer con cuatro años). 

Me someteré... 

...y partiré al oeste, aunque no se para donde queda ahora mismo... 

...y seré siempre Shinchan. 

-Frodo: No puedo hacer esto solo. 

-Shinchan: Eres el portador del la mirienda, Frodo. Llevar la mirienda... 

...conlleva estar solo. Así que ajo y agua majete. 

Este es Niñá, o tal vez Niñú, el Anillo de Papel albal. 

Yo soy su depositario desde que se lo robe a Karmeledriel no hace mucho tiempo(la tía cotilla se dedicaba a leer la mente de los famosos y me tuve que deshacer de ella). 

Esta misión te ha sido encomendada. 

Y si tu no sabes por donde esta Mordor... 

...es que debes de ser el único gi-li-po-llas que no sabe por donde queda. 

-Frodo: Entonces sé lo que tengo que hacer. 

Solo que... 

...tengo miedo de hacerlo. 

-Shinchan: Hasta el más pequeño puede cambiar el curso del... ¡¡¡mfff!!!, Hasta el más pequeño... ¡¡¡mfff!!! Hasta... ¡¡¡ JAJAJAJAJA!!! 

-Frodo: ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! 

-Shinchan: ¡¡¡Jajajajajaja!!! ¡¡¡Que ni yo mismo me creo lo que tengo que decirte!!! 

(Frodo se acerca airado hacia Shinchan, y en menos de lo que tarda el corazón en latir un par de veces, un gran bulto asoma en la cabeza ce Shinchan). 

-Shinchan: ¡¡¡La próxima vez te vas y le pides consejo a tu puta madre!!! 

¡¡¡Weee!!! ¡¡¡Weee!!! ¡¡¡Weee!!! 

N. del A.: Espero que esto no afecte a demasiado a la gente, sé que el aprecio a Galadriel aquí es mucho, pero todo lo que pone aquí no está escrito con mala intención. ( Bueno, vaaaale, un poco de mala intención si que tiene) 

He decidido subir esta parida porque me aburría mucho; a decir verdad esto lleva escrito bastante tiempo, se me paso por la cabeza subirlo hace bastante, pero siempre lo dejaba de lado por unas cosas o por otras, pero ya me he decidido. La genial idea de escribir esta chorrada se nos ocurrió un día de aburrimiento a Aurenar, Elhith y a mi, y va dedicada a mi ídolo de la TV Shinchan y a mi ídolo de la literatura y del cine ESDLA, además la escena está situada en uno de los momentos que más me gustó de la Comunidad del Anillo. 

Por último me gustaría dedicárselo a Aurenar, a Elhith, a Sr.Chuk Cuevaoscura (Saura Naugrim para mi), a Elanta ( Espero que me perdone si llega a leer el destrozo que le he hecho a su pobre Galadriel), a Gollumna ( Una preciada amiga que es mejor no saber lo que corre por sus venas), a CARMENCHU que me tiene loquito perdido y a todos los que lo leáis en general. ¡¡¡ ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE !!! 

Ah!!! También deciros que a pesar de estar escribiendo estas corraditas no voy a dejar de escribir Fëanarion, y adelantaros que estoy preparando algo que espero que os guste sobre Melkor y Turin. 

Ya sabéis, si queréis algo dejadme reviews deciendome lo que sea o escribidme algún E-mail con lo que queráis. 

Narringe o Formenos 


End file.
